Smoke and Fire
by Lemon-Lord-Mistress
Summary: No one knew his secret, and he plans to keep it that way till the day he dies. -Mysterious!Tsuna/ Abandoned!Tsuna
1. Prologue

He ran quickly down the halls of the burning Mansion. His dirtied shoes stomped against the hard tiled floor as he almost slipped on the debris that fallen from the ceiling. The only thought in his head was to get out of the trapped confinement. Gasping, he felt his lungs well up with smoke as he couldn't breathe correctly from the smoke rising against the walls. He grunted in pain as he tried to run as fast as he could, his right and left arm pushed against the walls to help him get momentum but he only felt his condition grow worse. He stopped to breathe and he let his eyes roam over the wall. The man looked at the portrait in front of him, tears gathering in his eyes. Quickly, he shook his head and placed his hand against the paintings signature. Then the wall shifted and a hand printed pad came from the wall, it's essence glowing green as it told him to input his hand-print. Looking behind him, he heard the shouts of orders echo the corridors and he hesitantly placed his hand on the pad. The scanner ran over his digits and blinked green.

 _"Welcome, Tsunayoshi Sawada."_

It said loudly and the painting moved upward as stairs lead to the down floor. Gulping, he head the shouts come closer and paced down the stairs, his cape swirling behind him as it disappeared when the wall closed and the painting moved back to it's place. His feet ached as he felt his life slowing, biting his lip, he clutched the cap to his chest and continued onward. The smell of disinfectant coursed through his senses as he made it to the last step. His whole body collapsed to the ground and the faint light in the room flickered as the sound of explosions echoed the mansion. Gasping, he slowly got up, only to fall back down. A cry escaped his lips as he curled himself into a ball, his whole body shaking as sweat trickled down his face. He needed to get up and leave before they find him. He needed to run before they take _their_ souls. Furrowing his eyebrows, the brunette moved his body so he was laying on his stomach and placed his two hands under him. The weight of his body tailed with gravity and he felt himself grow weak. _Come on,_ he said to himself as he gripped the raining of the stairs behind him before getting up. His long hair was dirty from the debris along with fighting.

Letting out a breath, he slowly walked across to the room and found a tube that had symbols running along the edges. He needed to do this, for his family, for himself, for his _love_. Closing his eyes he felt his life fade away slowly from being tried so he tried his best to withstand the pain. Tried his best not to break down. Moving his heavily foot, he walked forward and grabbed onto the tubes end and hauled himself in. Turning around, he sat on the electric blue seat as wires sparked the colors of the rainbow, telling a story. His dark caramel eyes looked at the dial pad and he quickly punched in the numbers and date, _Mar 20, 2009._

He cried silently before hugging his chest, the pain of having all that's happened to him was taking toll. He had to destroy this future. He needed to save it from the outcome he was in. Opening his cape, he looked down at the different colored pacifies as object started to pop out of them, his eyes lingered on one as he ran a thumb over it. _I'm sorry,_ he said silently. _I'm sorry for not saving you... Saving everyone..._ _ **No**_. He needed to stop thinking like this. Tsuna was brought out of his thoughts as he heard an explosion closer to his hideout. He needed to go, now.

Taking a deep breath, he looked at the dial pad and pushed the button. The voices were getting nearer as the room illuminated a blue light along with the slow course of the rainbow. He saw shadows and almost panicked before he the tube disappeared. He will save _**everyone**_.

A/N: mm, You hear that? It's the sound of my brain and heart dying from over imagining and not keeping up with time. Yes I've started another story, Lord please kill me now cause' i won't and never will i ever stop publishing no matter how behind i am. And hopefully since summer is near, Hell yeah!, i'll update more sooner and frequently since. well, no stress. Anyway, R&R! Even though i may or may not update, it makes me happy to hear from you all! and excuse my mistakes!


	2. Day 196

A gasp echoed the room as the moon illuminated the figure hunched over. The fits of coughing soon followed and the boy put a hand on his mouth and moved over to his desk and grabbed the trash can. His leftovers soon left him empty as he spilled the contents. Doing so left tears to gather within his eyes as he saw black and white dots swimming throughout his line of vision. The violent noises he'd created made a(n) unknown stranger burst into his room, telling him to shut the hell up and quit being disgusting. But he couldn't help it, he couldn't help what was happening to his body so he kept on coughing and hacking till the rest of the fluids released from him.

His chin was dribbled with saliva as he wiped away the remains with his sleeve. He glared at the occupant still in the room and the other just clicked his teeth and left, slamming door. The male hunched over was sure the whole neighborhood could hear their small argument and would tease him later for his stupidity and annoyance for waking them up so early in the morning. He didn't want this, he didn't ask to be brought back here but he had no choice. The male that left was his only hope and he prayed that the stupid arrogant boy fixes his attitude before he fixes it for him. Now, he usually wasn't so violent but be prayed to not be back in this setting, in this hell. When he became a part of _that_ , he changed and opened up to everyone. In the future, everyone got along. He had made amends with his family as he was happy with that and his partner. But now, all that was gone, he ruined everything. He was the cause of the downfall of the whole Tri-Ni-Set and he had to pay for his consequences.

In reality, he should be facing the enemy but he couldn't, at least, not in his current state. Letting out a sigh, he looked over the dark room and cringed at the old tattered walls. His bedroom, the exact bedroom that almost brought him life and death, he cursed those light blue walls. He cursed his younger life. Slowly, he brought a hand to his chest and squeezed where his heart was located. The sense of warmth covered his senses as he looked over his bed and he reached out for the small plush doll that laid by his side. The dark beady eyes looked at him as a stitch of the hair was made. The grey lines created the fringe of the forehead as a small black Fedora was stitched and knitted on the wild hair. He hugged the doll close and laid back on the bed and drew in the other five dolls[1] as he curled up into a ball. He wanted to go home. He wanted to see his family again, smile with everyone. But he couldn't. He had to wait for the right time for his life to start to turn correctly. He had to wait till his happiness could comeback.

"I'm s-sorry."

A whimper escaped his lips as he cuddled the dolls closer. Salty tears ran down his face as he cried silently into the dolls. The figures glowed their color from the stitched pacifier as if to give him warmth but the male knew he needed more than that. He needed them to actually be here with him, hold him. Love him. The thought of them together made him cry harder as he shifted his legs. The soft supple skin rubbed against each other, causing friction. His missed them oh so much it hurt. The pain caused him to feel weak and he held a particular doll close and closed his eyes. His consciousness soon faded and he fell into a deep slumber. The dolls he held glowed brightly as they seemed to communicate among one another. A promise crossed their doll minds as they flickered their designated light as an agreement. Even though they were stuck, they'll still help their beloved.

...

The sun lurched against the green livid trees as they blew with the wind. The boy that had once laid in bed had gotten up from his comfortable position and sighed as he slipped off his night shirt. He stood for a moment and ran his fingers over his neck and gulped as he felt his own warm skin. He was surprised not to find scars that his family had left on him but knew not to complain as hopefully, fate was on his side. But he could only wish. He spine arched as he grabbed the uniform from his drawer and quickly slipped on the collared shirt and buttoned the small clear buttons. He then slipped on the dark blue vest and grabbed his pajama bottoms and slipped them off. He felt himself freeze at the coldness of the room but continued to change. When he was finished dressing, he looked back onto the bed and looked at the six dolls. He bit his lip in frustration and grabbed the dark doll, the yellow ribbon was wrapped around it as he needed to switch dolls each day for comfort.

The male felt something off about today and knew to not overlook it so he had grabbed the most toughest dolls of them all. He stared down at the plush and lightly pulled on the sideburns and giggled when it retreated back to its normal position. He hugged it close and looked at the others and quickly went over to his closet and grabbed a box. He placed the doll held down on the bed and opened the box, he smiled as he looked at his cape and grabbed the others gently and placed them into the box. He gave small kisses on the top of the dolls head before placing them into the box. After he finished placing the last one, he smiled at them and whispered a Sorry, before closing the lid and placed his hand on the locket and sent his flame to lock the box. He knew the dolls loved his flame so the lock warmed the inside with his scent if they ever missed him. He almost picked up the box but he stood still for a moment before looking sadly at the rainbow colored object, the lock blaring a light orange as it couldn't be unlocked unless it was his flame. He placed the box back to its place and covered with a light blue blanket and closed his closet door.

His eyes warmed over to the clock and found it to be five thirty. He knew he still had time as school started at seven o'clock. The male suddenly fell to his knees and clutched the closet door handle as he felt something strong roam the area of where he lived. His eyes widened as he whispered a no before slowly getting up and cradled the plush left for himself. He couldn't deal with him being here but he had to. Swallowing, he kissed the dolls head and signed as the stitched pacifier glowed yellow. The flame comforted him as he held tightly to it.

"Please give me strength,"

That was the last thing he said before leaving the room and turning off the lights.

He was downstairs as he continued to set up his lunch, his family never really bothered with it in his past or now but he copped with it for awhile till certain events happened. The clanks of dishes was the only thing that could be heard as he opened the rice cooker and grabbed a spoon and scooped the white steamed rice into his bento. Luckily he cooked enough for himself and quickly he closed the lid to the now finished bento and washed the mess he made before his family woke up. A gasp escaped his lips as he looked at his finger, the knife he was clinking cut him and his blood seeped out and glistened orange in the light. The male gulped before locking his finger and placed the knife back along with the rice cooker. His body moved swiftly as he walked over to a familiar cabinet and took out a small first aid kit. He opened the small white box and grabbed a small band-aid and wrapped it around his left middle finger. A grunt escaped his lips as he heard footsteps above and he rushed to grab his bento and quickly yet skillfully wrapped an orange ribbon around it before grabbing it and placing it into his satchel carefully.

Suddenly he shot up as he heard a door slam and looked around for his doll and rushed over to the kitchen and grabbed it from the counter, he gave the doll a quick kiss before leaving his so called home. The smell of lilacs filled the air as the boy walked on the streets of his home town, his bright caramel colored eyes looked around and he spotted a small stand of were a man with round glasses served Meat Buns. Tsuna smiled and waved at the man and went his way, the dolls face wasn't shown as it was faced toward himself as he didn't want anybody that was affiliated with the Mafia to notice him carry such a thing. So he continued his way as he walked leisurely through the small town. He may be having a well enough morning but he knew it would go down hill from their, sensing as he felt eyes on him.

...

He sighed in class and looked down at his desk, the writing in sharpie and knife carvings stared at him, taunted him. 'Dame-Tsuna,' it said. 'Go kill yourself,' it said. But He was having non of it. He wanted noting to do with bullies so he decided to ignore them from the day till he died, that was his promise. But Tsuna couldn't help but stare at a certain spiky black haired teenager. He felt something off about the teen but he knew better than to meddle with the future too early. The sequence of the tutor coming was barely the beginning and Tsuna knew he had to hide his true identity. After all, he needed the _whole_ team to help him. To help him restore his future.

No one knew that he wasn't the original Tsuna, the one from this time was in Limbo and the Tsuna that needed help used most of his power to keep the other at ease. To be able to speak with him, and all. After all, if he ever died; he would simply let the original Tsuna out and give him the tsk of saving his world. The brunette already knew the future hasn't happened and he was messing with time but he needed to do this, to be able to bring back the future that was bright to him. That was bright to everyone. If he didn't bring it back, many things could happen. Doing so wouldn't end well for him and his past self.

CLANK

The male jumped as he was a ruler hit his desk, his whole body was sent into defensive mode but he knew better, he wasn't related to anything dangerous, a least, not yet. Gulping, he looked up and found the English Teacher looking down at him with taunting eyes. Tsuna knew deep down inside him that if anyone ever gave him a pointed look, hell would be paid as his family wouldn't allow that. But he wasn't with his family he knew and loved. He was sent back to a time where his life was a living hell and he had to start from square one. A point in his life he hated as he wasn't appreciated in any way. Then, in his deep thoughts, felt a calming dark smooth voice speak to him. Tsuna missed that voice, missed that person who used to hold him and comfort him but now they were gone. Never to be brought back. At least, till he finds an alternative.

Tsuna blinked and licked his lips, his small voice echoing the class room.

"Yes?"

He said in Japanese, the language was so nostalgic from being in Italy for so long. The teacher then sneered at him and gruffly said to read the sentence on he board aloud. The boy knew what it meant but he couldn't risk being found out he was smarter than a middle school. Heck, even a college student. Slowly he made the words form in his quivering mouth and sounded out each vowel from the sentence. His fingers shaking with each movement as he felt the eyes of every student in the class, they eyes mocking him. Silently telling a story of how stupid he was but oh, Tsuna wanted to prove them wrong. Curse at them in every single language he knew but he couldn't. The damn time boundary was blocking him and he couldn't do a thing till someone found out about him.

"C-Clay, waked- um- w-walked drown the street with hes dog."

Everyone laughed at him and he felt his face turn red along with the tips of his ears. He knew the words but he forced himself to act stupid and subtle. He was forced into someone he's not. If he was back where he belonged, he'd just receive kind smiles that told him it wasn't his fault. He wanted to go _home_. So he swallowed his tears and sobs, we wasn't about to appear weak. The boy almost shouted a 'yes!' when he heard the bells ring. He quickly stood and excused himself and ran out the door, ignoring the word 'pathetic' 'weak' and so on.

His feet pounded against the schools dirty tiles as he ran as fast as he can. He busted through the rooftop door and breathed out a sigh. His whole body shaking from running and emotional distress. The male then moved to his right and sat down close the the railing but knew not to mess with it as it was tattered and rusted. The railing would be useless unless there was a situation that needed to occur. Leaning his head against the wall, he slowly closed his eyes as he knew today was about to change, his family would change and no one would know why except him. He was the key to the right future and he wasn't going to let anyone get in the way of fixing the past mistakes. Reaching over to his bag, he pulled out the familiar doll and the ribbon-ed bento. His slim fingers grazed against the stings and he pulled the orange ribbon out and grabbed the small doll. Tears brimmed his eyes as he tied the piece of cloth around the others small cotton arm. He then hugged it close and cried silently as the Sky grew dim, the clouds covering the Sun; making everything dark.

 _"You promised"_

His soft voice echoed the rooftop as he laid there to wallow in his self pity. Soon, he thought. _Soon_.

...

 _Cherry Blossoms are beautiful. They grow beautiful white silky peddles but when they bloom more brightly, they change. The once pure white turns into a soft pink, making it radiant against the rays of the sun. Cherry Blossoms may be beautiful, but they lie._

...

"You don't understand!"

A cry rang throughout the living room as a unfamiliar blond haired teen argued with his mother. Their bright orange eyes narrowed at the paper within his mothers hands as he refused to believe the hideous and awful lie. He had just come home from school to find his mother making tea and talking to a baby. _A baby_. Did his mother finally lose it?

The young aged woman just smiled at her son and continued to pour the steaming hot tea into the small porcelain cup, the rim growing hotter. The flier was discarded as the teenage boy took at and ran his eyes over it. Something within him flared as he stared at the baby that was reclining against the chair with about four cushions underneath them. The male didn't know whether to continue blaming his mother or question the baby for being present in the first place. Because one, how does an infant talk without messing up and two, why the hell was he wearing a suit? A suit that looked as if he belonged to a snotty rich ass family.

"Mom, why?! Why a baby?! He's not normal, how the hell-"

"Language _Natsuto."_

"Sorry but how does a baby come all the way from Italy, why Italy, to come all the way over here to train me to become a future world leader. Really mom, what the absolute-"

" _Language._ "

A sigh escaped from the teens lips as he looked at his mother. The sound of the door opening and closing vibrated throughout the house and a familiar brunette walked in. The male sneered at the sight of the brunette but the other just ignored all of them and walked upstairs, ignoring the piercing gazes. The infant just looked up from drinking the hot tea and couldn't help but gaze at the teen that left, he just had to look into the others profile. But for now, he had to say a few things to his future student.

"Mrs. Sawada, if you'll excuse me but I have to speak to your _son_ privately."

The boy looked confused and yelped as he was kicked in the cheek, his whole body moving backwards as his back hit the wall. The mother just nodded with a raised brow but walked out of the kitchen and walked down the hallway into the restroom. Natsuto just groaned and glared at the infant but cried out as he was kicked in the shin, making him fall forward onto the ground. The Infant just tilted the fedora and smirked as he stood in front of the teenager, his posture just screamed dominance.

"Dame-Natsu, welcome to the Mafia."

A/N: Damn, 3,000+ words. I'm really trying to create chapters longer than i usually do but it's kind of difficult when you're cluttered with homework and finals are near. I know i need to update other stories and rest assured they are not discontinued until i say so. Plus, i have the whole story plots within my mind so yeah. Also, the characters in this story may become a bit OOC since it is hard to write certain characters( Hibari, Reborn, etc...) But oh well, i'll manage to do this.

By the way, i couldn't figure out a name for Nana's _Son_ since I've seen many, oh so many, name the brother Ieyasu/ Natsu(lol, i'm still using Dame-Natsu tho) and after awhile it gets pretty annoying despite others great writing. So you know what i did? I pulled up a Couple Generator and mixed Giotto and Natsu, creating Natsuto. It was either that or Natto but i guess i'll use that for another fic or something. Anyway, i can't promise when i'll update but i'll _try_ if i'm not _too_ cluttered with work and if i don't have writers block. So until next time, R&R! and pardon my mistakes!

Info:

[1] The dolls spoken of look like the doll Ryohei gave to I-pin in the future. Though i don't know the exact episode, i'd be glad of someone told me so i can sketch out what the dolls would look like for the other 


End file.
